Kalidescope
by Lady Gaara 69
Summary: Life has many versions and reflections. There are different paths, depending on the choices one makes. And she has had to make a lot. She has been from one dimension to another. And the corners of galaxies and tbe universe.
1. In the beginning

She had been born a telepath and telekinetic. This has allowed her to remember everything in her life. She comes from a fractured family; and an even more fractured world. At times, she can imagine what her life would have been like, had her parents lived. She carries the Summers name. Scott, is the oldest of course. Then her, followed by Alex. The world that could have been is simply a memory. This is her world, The Age of Apocalypse.

She has no idea where her powers came from. They are a kinetic type of family. Scott has his optic eyes. Alex, his plasma blasts. Yet, she has wound up with mental abilities. Not that she doesn't make great use of them. She just doesn't get the logic sometimes. Years have flown by, but she can still recall, the moment things for changed.

The five of them had been getting on the plane; to go visit their grandparents in Alaska. They had been half way there. Scott is watching Alex. She gets up. Scott is 10, she is 8, and Alex is 5. Her precognitive abilities manifested themselves three years ago. It took her parents a few months to adjust. She has a good handle on her powers for an eight year old.

"Mom, you have a baby." Katherine is a little surprised. She hasn't realized she is pregnant. "Of course, I do; three in fact." "And you are one of them." She is about to make the same statement. However, she sees what is to happen. She knows it, along with her mother will die. The child of the man, she loves will never get the chance to live. "You're right mom." The lights come, as the helicopter shakes a little.

She bolts up. She is sweating. She hasn't processed that moment in awhile. The door is swung open. He rushes in. "The nightmare must have been real bad for you to lose control." "It doesn't help that you possess another entity." "My room looks like a disaster." She puts her hands to her forehead.

"Is there a point to this, Scott?" He sits by. He takes her in his arms. "No. I am just being the average big brother." "You should save that for Alex. " "You will never have to question my loyalty." "His, however is problematic." "Go back to sleep." "We have to be up in a few hours."

"You know I won't be able to." "Our psychic bond would prevent that." "You are clearly still troubled, Rachel." "Fine, do you ever think about Mom and Dad?" "Of course. If Mom hadn't strapped Alex and I; nor told you to hang on to us. We would wouldn't be here, more than likely have wound up dead like them. I picked the image from your mind one time. I know what had taken them. I'll see you later."

She awakens an hour later, not by her choice. The other entity residing is the cause. She can still remember when it had come to her. She had been a week shy of turning 15. That was 6 months ago, she had been in the middle of a meeting between her brother and their unit. She felt a pull, and a woman screaming for help. The memory is fuzzy. She had been pulled away, the next moment.

The two women had been trying to escape. One of them attempting to lead the students out of the building. Nemesis came to wreak havoc for Magneto and his army. It turned out, he had the best prey. Magneto's second daughter, Wanda. His first daughter and child, secretly serves him and his father. Anya is in a class all by herself.

Wanda had to leave the children to search for Rogue. Her father and the others were on a mission. She doesn't know how she did it; but by his own omission. She is the only one to hurt him. She is on the verge of death. She is extracting that promise from Rogue; who is attempting to comfort her. Rogue feels the heat, then Nemesis screaming for all he is worth, before turning around.

She is left speechless. A figure in flames is hovering in mid air. It flings Nemesis. It points to her. "Breathe." It speaks. Wanda stirs beneath her. "What say you, human?" "What punishment is fitting for you?" "I am the guardian of life, and you so callously took one." "I am the Phoenix." "This is my judgment."

Nemesis is engulfed in flames. His screams are worth something, for the destruction he caused. She makes her way to the two women. She focuses on the skittish one. "Its okay, Rogue." "I am here to help." "I just need to check her." "I can heal her." Wanda's injuries critical, but simple for a creature of her caliber to fix.

As Wanda attempts to stand, she evens her balance. She extinguishes the flames. Nemesis has been knocked unconscious. His skin has been burnt off. By some chance, he is still alive. "Girl, how are you feeling?" Wanda slowly moves her head. "Thank you." "Who are you, really?" "Since, he isn't aware." "I guess its okay to show you my vessel."

Rachel is revealed the next moment. "You." "Rogue, be on your guard." "This is Alpha, she serves Sinister." "I took a risk saving you." "It would defeat the purpose to attack now." "I don't go by Alpha anymore" "I haven't in years." "I go by Omega now." "I would appreciate it if this incident is kept secret."

Wanda agrees. "Wait, why do you serve a monster?" "I don't serve a monster." "I only answer to my brother." "And while, he serves a monster; he is misguided, not evil." "I would never abandoned my brother." "You feel the same about yours." "Scarlet, while we are at it; I would be on guard when it comes to your sister." "I have to go now, good bye, Wanda."

Upon her return, Scott was both panicked and relieved. "What happened, Rachel?" "Where did you go?" "If I tell you, it has to be extremely private." "We both know I can shadow myself from the king." She takes him to where they met Sinister. She tells him what she can recall. "Rachel, you shouldn't have even told me." "If the shadow king, ever reads it from my mind; we are both in trouble." "I am glad you did what you felt was right." "Let's go, we have to get ready for the assignment given us."


	2. That Was Then, This Is Now

She and her brother had been given the assignment, to recruit a mutant. It takes them to the former New Orleans area. Their interest is her age; yet she quickly comes he is less mature than her. Scott is searching the premise. She is sitting in the chair, when he comes in. She knew he would manage to bypass her cherished brother.

He walks into his room, to see a woman. Her arms on the chair rest, and her legs are crossed. Her outfit is a little revealing, something he loves to see. She is clearly very attractive. Her green eyes and red hair only intensify her appearance. "To what do, I owe this honor; cherie." She sends a smile his way. "I have a proposition for you; Remy LeBeau."

He reacts the next moment. Scott winds up on the ground. "Clearly, you haven't lost your edge; staying hidden from the world." "Scott, I will handle it." "Sinister, has extended an invitation for you, to join this team." "Are you willing to make a gambit, LeBeau?" He takes her hand, kissing it. "If the women were as beautiful as you, I would accept." "However, I must decline; for I seriously doubt it." "Very well, we never force our recruits." "Until, we meet again; and we will." "Scott, let's go."

That had been six months ago. They have been given another assignment. Only this one has more risk. Sinister has ordered them to take a particular enemy of theirs' hostage. The events that led to it, aren't pretty. The torture she had to go through at his hands. She had been in the Beast's experiment room; when she had come across the child.

Somehow, they had gotten a hold of Grey's dna. His mental signature is the same as Grey's and Scott's. Regardless, this makes him her nephew. Before she can release him, from his sleep; her adopted father walks in. She is distracted. She is knocked out, as she started to realize what was happening. She had started to put her defense up, but not fast enough.

When she comes to, she finds that she in restraints. Beast is at his desk. Sinister, behind him. "Hank, keep her occupied." "Good luck, getting out, my daughter." "I put suppressors in your system." "You're powers are virtually useless for now." "And, from now on; if you want your nephew safe, you will do what I say." The screams start as he walks out the room. She is there for two days, before Scott finds her.

He makes sure the coast is clear. When Sinister told him, that Rachel left on a mission. He didn't believe it. She would never leave without, informing him. It has taken him two days to get into the laboratory. He sees that his sister is passed out on the gurney. Upon seeing her, he sees the tattoo on her face. It starts from her left forehead, stops at her eyebrow; before continuing at her cheekbone on the right side of her face. It looks like a sliver, yet its width is that of a very small leaf It is filled in with a light purple.

He releases her from her confinement. Holding her, he starts calling her name. He somehow manages to make it to her room, undetected. An hour goes by, before she wakes up. "Rachel, what happened?" She recalls what Sinister told her. And knows that he has the power and capability to hurt Scott, if necessary. "Nothing, I wish to discuss."

"I have to go; there are some things I have to do." "Rachel, you aren't well enough." He goes to help her. She evades him. "Don't touch me." He is clearly hurt by these words. She starts to walk by him. "Who are you?" "You aren't my sister." She doesn't respond, and just starts to move out the door.

She is getting ready in the club's lavatory. Her hair and make up are in place. She manages to change her apparel change. So, she knows; that she has enough to pull her appearance off. She is greeted by Angel. "Warren, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He hands her some champagne. "I am hoping I can distract you this evening." "That is a wonderful thought, but I have to decline." His disappointment is obvious. She isn't into him, like he is her; yet, he is still one of her friends. "We have company."

The Bedlams', The Guthries', and Alex join them. "Little brother, what are you doing here." "You are too young to be here." "I go where I please, dear sister." He responds sarcastically. "Dance with me, Rachel." Jesse Bedlam asks. "Anything for a dear friend." Her partners change after a few minutes. Halfway, through her dance with Warren. They come out of nowhere. "We have company, again." Scott had joined them in this time.

She uses her limited abilities, to change her clothes to her uniform. The Bedlams and Guthries have been driven from the scene. Warren is being distracted by Storm. She notices that Weapon X is heading to where Sinister's pits are. "Scott." She transports them. Somehow, Alex is able to accompany them. Their movement didn't go unnoticed, by the Maximoffs'. Quicksilver grabs Scarlet, before taking off.

Scott tries to hold Logan off. Rachel is the look out, with Alex; unfortunately by her side. They feel themselves encircled by the wind, the next moment. Rachel anticipates his movements. She is able to block his attack; before sending a punch to his temple. Quicksilver becomes disoriented with the attack. Falling to the ground, Scarlet is watching a few feet away.

"Rachel, finish it." "They are our enemies." Alex screams. "I don't kill in cold blood; or those who are defenseless." "Then, I will." He manifests his power, which he had acquired earlier in the week. "Alex, don't." It's too late, as he levels the wall; closest to her and Quicksilver. She mentally pushes Mazimoff to safety. Scott notices that his sister is buried the next moment.

He runs to her, forgetting about Logan. Who takes the opportunity, to make his way to Jean. Scott has already lost his eye. "Rachel." He screams. He turns to the twins. "Please, you have to help her." "Scott, you are asking this scum for help." "Let our dear sister, die." "And one day, I will do the same to you, as well."

The thirteen year old is knocked out the next moment. "You would wish harm on your own sister, and brother." "You are the scum, child." Pietro speaks. Scarlet is supporting him. "We have to help her; she is the one who saved my life." Her twin breaks away from her. She increases the iron in his system, giving him a boost.

He breaks into a run around the rubble. The cyclone clears Rachel from the rubble. Wanda focuses on the iron in Omega's blood; using her own like a magnet. It attracts Omega's, pulling the unconscious woman toward her; as her brother starts slowing down. The three, notice that Rachel instinctively created a barrier around herself.

Scott picks up his sister, holding onto her for dear life. "Take her, please." "I can pull off that Alex imagined the whole thing; due to the injury to his head." "That, I was able to fight you two off; and that you kidnapped my sister." "She is no longer safe here." "If, the truth is ever discovered; you know she will be branded a traitor."

He hands her to Pietro. "Watch over her; for me, please." "I will." "Thank you, Quicksilver." He takes off. His sister, uses her power to defy gravity. She also sends a signal to their companions, to retreat; much like she had with getting Rachel to safety. Leaving Scott, alone to pick the pieces. And with his thoughts, which brings the feelings of loneliness and despair; for he has never been separated from his beloved sister, until now. His best and closest friend, since he was three years old. He would cry, if he had the capability. For, some reason; this hurts more than when they became separated from their parents.


End file.
